Mini Madagascar
“'Mini Madagascar'” is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 22, 2015. Overall it is the 83rd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, realizing that Madagascar has no major land predators, the Kratt brothers settle on exploring Madagascar miniaturized. However, after riding on diademed sifakas for a short amount of time, they fall to the forest floor, where they discover a whole new world of creatures. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are hiking through the cloud forest of Madagascar. After looking up, they look down and find a leaf litter frog and a chameleon of the genus Brookesia. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers and Koki walk out of the Tortuga and catch sight of a troop of diademed sifakas. After realizing that Madagascar has no large predators, the Kratt brothers settle on exploring Madagascar miniaturized. Jimmy teleports them the Miniaturizer, and they subsequently miniaturize and get on the back of a diademed sifaka. The sifaka leaps across a few trees before stopping to eat some leaves. At this point, Martin names the sifaka Lemair. Lemair and two other sifakas then cuddle together and fall asleep. Suddenly, a chatter-like sound scares the sifakas away, and the Kratt brothers land fall to the forest floor. While looking around, Chris trips over a chameleon of the genus Brookesia. After getting to know it for a moment, the Kratt brothers stumble upon a patch of leeches. Two leeches inch their way, but are soon eaten by a streaked tenrec. The Kratt brothers then end upon a hissing cockroach, which leads them to a mouse lemur. The mouse lemur pounces upon the cockroach and kills it. The Kratt brothers decide to activate Chameleon Powers and return to riding on lemurs, this time on a mouse lemur. The mouse lemur sees a fly, follows it, and catches it at the tree tops. The Kratt brothers notice the Tortuga nearby. They deactivate and run away when the mouse lemur sees them. They slip off a branch, ride into a window of the Tortuga, and return to normal size after jumping onto the Miniaturizer when the mouse lemur reaches the tip of the window sill. Aviva picks up the mouse lemur and shows it to the rest of the crew. While the Wild Kratts are not paying attention to the Miniaturizer, three diademed sifakas use it to enlarge themselves. One sifaka presses on the liftoff button and activates the Tortuga’s thrusters. The Wild Kratts place the sifakas back on the Miniaturizer and return them to normal size. The Tortuga then returns to the ground, where the Wild Kratts spend time with the animals the Kratt brothers met while miniaturized. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers find frogs, a Galidia, a Madagascar day gecko, a leaf-tailed gecko, and a giraffe beetle close to the ground. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *Diademed Sifaka: Lemair *[[Brown Leaf Chameleon|'Brown Leaf Chameleon']] (called Brookesia chameleon) *[[Deceptive Forest Leech|'Deceptive Forest Leech']] (called Forest leech) *[[Lowland Streaked Tenrec|'Lowland Streaked Tenrec']] (called Streaked tenrec) *[[Madagascar Hissing Cockroach|'Madagascar Hissing Cockroach']] (called Hissing cockroach) *[[Pygmy Mouse Lemur|'Pygmy Mouse Lemur']] *Band-eyed Drone Fly Flashbacks *Snowshoe Hare: Avalanche *Hawksbill Sea Turtle: Shield *Long-spine Porcupinefish: Puffy *Slender Seahorse: Ocean Pony *Northern Goshawk Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Mouse * Monkey * Black bear * Sloth Screen Images Note: Screen image animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Megaladapis * Palaeopropithecus Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Mongoose lemur (called Lemur) *Parson's chameleon (called Chameleon) *Brown mantella (called Leaf litter frog) *Malagasy civet *Common big-eyed snake *Long-nosed chameleon (female) *Cowan's Madagascar frog (called Frog) *Ring-tailed mongoose (called Galidia) *Peacock day gecko (called Madagascar day gecko) *Satanic leaf gecko (called Leaf-tailed gecko) *Giraffe weevil (called Giraffe beetle) Trivia *Flashbacks of previous episodes, “Snow Runners” and “Tortuga Tune Up”, are shown in the early half of the show. *Aviva adores mouse lemurs. *This is the first time the Kratt brothers speak negatively of an animal. Gallery Martin Smelling Fresh Air.png|Martin is smelling the fresh air of the Madagascan forest. Chris and Koki 2.png|Chris is stretching his arms about Koki. Bro Fist Bump.png|Chris and Martin are “miniaturized and ready to start!” now while bumping their fists. Bros Riding Lemur.png|Chris and Martin are riding a diademed sifaka. Aviva and Koki Laughing 2.png|Aviva and Koki are laughing while Koki is holding the Miniaturizer. Bros Being Squished.png|Chris and Martin are being squished by the hugging sifakas. Martin Leave Surfing.png|Martin is inventing the new sport “Leaf Surfing”. Bros and Brown Chameleon.png|A Brookesia is standing on Martin’s fist. Bros in Grass.png|Chris and Martin are hidden in the grass, only their silhouettes and eyes are visible. Look out, Martin!.png|Look out, Martin! There are two leeches behind you! Bros Exhausted.png|Exhausted Chris and Martin are resting on a hissing cockroach. Awww Cute Mouse Lemur!.png|Awww, the mouse lemur is else looking cute, but … On Second Thought, Maybe it's not so cute!.png|… it turns into a “monster” on second thought! Chameleon Bros.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Chameleon Power. Chris Camoflauging with Chameleon.png|Chris is camouflaging himself in light brown. Chameleon Bros Split Screen.png|Chris and Martin in Split Screen Mode Bros Sliding down Tree.png|Chris and Martin are sliding down a tree branch. Bros Riding Leaves.png|Chris and Martin are riding leaves. Bros Scared of Mouse Lemur.png|Chris and Martin are scared by the “monster” mouse lemur that wants to eat them! Bros are Back from Their Mini-venture.png|Chris and Martin are now really exhausted. That's a Monster!.png|Chris and Martin are telling Aviva that mouse lemurs are monsters, but Aviva doesn’t believe this! Mouse Lemur.png|The dangerous (or sweet?) mouse lemur Martin and Human-sized Lemur.png|Martin and a diademed sifaka that maxturized itself to human size. Chris, Aviva, and Koki 2.png|From right to left: The mouse lemur, Chris, Aviva, a sifaka and Koki Martin Holding Lemur.png|Martin is holding the lemur that has just turned on the Tortuga’s flying mode. Koki and Tenrec.png|Koki and a streaked tenrec Jimmy and Hissing Cockroach.png|Jimmy and a hispid cockroach Chris and Chameleon.png|Chris and a Brookesia Aviva and Mouse Lemur.png|Aviva and a mouse lemur Bros Face Palm.png|Chris and Martin Face Palm Lemur Vs Cockroach.png|Mouse lemur VS hissing cockroach Chameleon Discs in Buttons.png|Chris and Martin are about to activate Chameleon Power in split screen mode. Lemur Riding.png|Chris and Martin are riding the mouse lemur. Scary Mosue Lemur.png|Scary Mouse Lemur! Ah! It's looking at me!.png|“Ah! It’s looking at me!” Image-1419325745.jpg|Chris and Martin on the hissing cockroach References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video